nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Wilhelm Schultz
Doctor Wilhelm Schultz is a Generaloberstabsarzt active during the Second World War and served within Nazi Germany's black operations group Black Ice as its medical director, thus his rank Senior Staff-Surgeon General. He was recruited into the group by its leader Generaloberst Heinrich Richtofen. He appeared as a playable character in the Black Ice Zombies maps "Morgendämmerung der Toten" and "Sturz Europas". Biography Hailing from Hamburg, Germany, Wilhelm Schultz was gifted in the art of medicine and since having been conscripted into the Wehrmacht in 1939, he served as medical officer within the German Army and ranked as Generalarzt which granted him command over a medical facility dedicated to research into psychological warfare as well as development of chemical weapons to use against the Allies during the conflict. According to Hauptmann Von Schnee, Schultz first came up with the idea of his chemical agent during his time at this medical facility and wasn't able to further develop it until his recruitment into Black Ice. As Black Ice's medical director, he oversaw all of the group's experiments and conducted its research into psychological warfare against the Allies during WWII; successfully developing a chemical agent aimed to kill the soldiers of the Allies. He frequently met with Hauptmann Ernst Von Schnee—a captain within Black Ice—regarding targets for his chemical agent. Personality Wilhelm Schultz was an experienced and accomplished Physician and was recognized as being one of the best medical doctors in the German Army. Schultz was also considered to be very focused and committed to his work, sometimes even disobeying a superior officer while working. Despite his somewhat defiant nature, many of those he served respected him for the work he has done. After joining Black Ice and becoming its medical director as Generaloberstabsarzt, he became more devoted to his research and work in both medicine and chemical warfare; thus with Black Ice's resources, he was able to finalize the chemical agent. However while he was at a German outpost in Nazi Germany-occupied France, the French Resistance carried out a hit-and-run raid where Hanna Solé nearly killed Schultz, but ended up sustaining an injury in his left eye and wore reconstructive face mask. The main reason for the raid was Hanna wanting revenge on Schultz as he was responsible for the death of her children. Creations Since joining Black Ice, Dr. Wilhelm Schultz has been able to complete a lot of his concepts that he developed while serving in Nazi Germany's military forces. Aside from the X115 serum and the BmG 45 Ausf. B, Dr. Schultz has also created and developed several other experimental weapons exclusively for Black Ice. This includes Absolute Zero and the Pack-A-Punch Machine which enhances weapons inserted into it. *'X115' The X115 serum has been underdevelopment by Dr. Schultz since as early as 1940 while serving within a medical battalion. At the time, the serum was its pre-testing phase and basically still a concept. His idea for the serum was for it to induce uncontrollable rage to whomever was injected with it, however there was a flaw that he could not work around or fix, even with the resources Black Ice gave him. He demonstrated the completed form of the X115 serum at the Iron Sky Facility to Heinrich Richtofen, Peter Mathias Müller. Ernst Von Schnee and Ilse Kissling, however the test subjects were able to escape containment and allowed them to spread throughout the facility. *'BmG 45 Ausf. B' The BmG 45 Ausf. B is an experimental light machine gun that has been underdevelopment by Dr. Schultz since 1941. Developed with the intention of replacing traditional LMGs, the BmG 45 Ausf. B was mainly used by select Black Ice security teams who were deemed by Schultz as perfect soldiers for field testing. Trivia *Unlike Peter, Ernst and Ilse, Wilhelm Schultz only speaks German; he is unable to speak English, as he dislikes the language. Navigation Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Black Ice Category:Boss Rush